


Follow Your Heart

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how to do this, Peter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

“I’m… I’m not sure about this.”

Wade gulps, a cold sweat running down his back, arms trembling and eyes large, panicked, fixated on the pillow and not Peter, who is looking up at him with calm and serenity.

“Hey.” the young man calls and he has to move Wade’s chin to make him look at him. “Don’t worry so much. It’s okay.”

He pulls him down and Wade moans through their kiss, but he is still tense, scared, and doesn’t show the smallest wish to move and get things started.

“Is it because of your skin?” Peter asks softly when they pull apart. Wade shakes his head, but then changes his mind and nods.

“Yes… kinda. I know you already saw me naked, but this is different, Peter, I’m ugly as hell and as incredible as it sounds I become even _uglier_ when I’m doing this! One day I was jacking myself off and there was a mirror and my boner died like one of my targets when I shoot them in the head and…”

“Wade, calm down.” Peter pulls him down again and makes him rest on his chest, kissing the bald scarred head as the merc breathes heavily. “I saw your ‘o face’ as well, silly. How many times did I blow you?”

“This is different.” Wade repeats with a small voice.

“No, it’s not.” Peter replies decisively. “It’s always you, Wade. And I want to feel you and I want you to feel me.” He roams his hands on the coarse, rough back, examining and gently brushing the scars with his fingertips, letting Wade buck into his touch and enjoy it.

The other man finally raises his head and his eyes are so _scared_ , so full of fear and doubt and more fear.

“I don’t know how to do this, Peter.” he babbles as Peter wraps his legs around his waist, Wade’s dick now pressed against his entrance and Peter’s brushing against his stomach. The young man kisses his cheeks, nose, lips, sticks to him and holds him so close it’s a wonder his manhood hasn’t disappeared into Wade’s stomach.

Wade returns his kisses with a shy excitement, as if he’s asking permission to do this.

“Just follow your heart.” Peter whispers and he is the one who pushes down to let the tip enter his hole. He gasps - and so does Wade - and he smiles at him and looks him in the eye.

“It’s telling me to both run away and fuck you senseless on this bed.” Wade growls and Peter stifles a laugh, which is let out with a moan when he is finally penetrated.

Wade is big, ragged, he pounds into Peter with force, but also a gentleness that never turns the slight burn into pain. Peter clings to him, guides him and envelops him completely, tightening around him and calling out his name.

Wade makes guttural sounds, low and deep, and his hands never stop touching the smooth, solid skin, he almost melts into Peter.

Then Peter says it.

“You are gorgeous.”

Part of Wade wants to freeze, to stop; he heard it wrong, right? Nobody would call him that, nobody ever _did_. And now it’s even worse, because he’s sweating, his ugly-ass face is crumpled up by the pleasure and the feeling of Peter’s body around his own…

But then one of Peter’s hands is on his arm, the other on his shoulder, and the young man is smiling up at him. He’s sweating too, hair all over the place, but _he_ is gorgeous, _he_ is beautiful, handsome, _perfect_. And once again Wade’s heart tells him to run away, to leave this perfection because he’s going to mar it exactly like his body and soul.

Peter continues though and his voice - albeit strained by moans and gasps - is sincere, clear, as beautiful as him.

“You are so warm, Wade! So warm and good. Did I ever tell you how good you are?” Peter giggles through another moan and Wade gazes at him with awe, shock, surprise. Another part of him, the part he tries to hide all the time, the little Wade from his childhood, cries with joy because someone is telling him he’s gorgeous and good.

“I love your eyes.” Peter says returning his pounds and peppering his face with kisses as if it’s made of chocolate. “I love your lips! And the way you hold me, because you make me feel protected and it’s so beautiful!” He kisses his mouth and the gesture is so hungry, so straightforward, so welcoming, Wade lets out a moan and speeds up, his brain repeating Peter’s words like a prayer, _protected,  protected, protected_.

“Wade…” the young man calls and the merc looks at him with dilated pupils and open mouth, not even trying to stop his own whimpers. “Wade…!”

“I’m close too, Peter.” Wade shows a trembling smile and brings down a hand to Peter’s erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Peter comes with a shout, spilling white strands on Wade’s stomach and hand; the scarred man follows few seconds later, filling him and dropping his head on his chest again.

He rests motionless, just regaining his breath, until Peter gently pushes him on the mattress to get up.

“W-Where are you going?” Wade cries out, panic visible again on his face. For a moment it looks like he wants to jump out of the bed and catch Peter, but he refrains himself and just looks at the other man like an abandoned, betrayed puppy.

Peter sighs fondly and reaches over the bed to caress his cheek and kiss him.

“Towels.” he simply says and he’s out, just to be back after a short wait carrying a bottle of water and warm, white towels. Wade is about to take one and clean himself when Peter stops his hand and does it for him.

“How do you feel?” Wade asks softly. “Sore?”

“A little.” Peter laughs and then it’s Wade’s turn to clean him off the sperm. “But I should be the one asking you that.”

“I’m not sore, Petey.” Wade smiles smugly at him. “You didn’t put your dick inside me.”

“… Yet.” and Peter would love to have his camera right now, because Wade’s expression has changed in just two milliseconds, his blush is priceless, he almost splutters and his grip around the towel is so strong Peter is sure he’s going to tear it.

“How do _you_ feel?” Peter asks and Wade keeps his eyes casted down as he responds: “Good.”

But Peter is clever - the cleverest guy Wade has ever known - and lifts his chin, stroking a small scar with his thumb.

“Are you still scared?”

Honesty is important, right? And Peter would understand anyway, so he nods slowly, still not looking at him. He does, though, when Peter presses himself against him.

“Don’t be.” he says with his gentle, sweet smile Wade will never get tired of. “I’m here for you, okay? Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

“Did you really mean that?” Wade blurts out, doubts and fear assaulting him again.

“Yes.” Peter’s smile grows and Wade can’t help but bring a hand to his sweaty hair and brush them back to better look at his eyes. “Yes, Wade, I meant that.”

Wade nods again, more firmly this time, and says: “And I mean this… no, wait… _This_ means to me. A lot.” He points and gestures at them both, awkwardly, his blush now spreading to his ears. “It’s important to me and I want to continue this… if that’s okay. If that doesn’t freak you out. If you want. If you give your consent.” Wade gulps and he looks like he’s going to faint or have an aneurism. Peter holds him closer to be sure to catch him in time.

“It’s important for me too.” he says and Wade could drown into that smile and the sentiment he sees into those eyes. “And yes, I want this, Wade.” Peter laughs into his neck and Wade does the same, now that air has returned into his lungs.

And it’s like his heart sees a new way, now, a new road that doesn’t involve continuous suicide, disgust, horror and blood-soaked walls.

It’s a path full of hope and peace and he’s going to follow it.


End file.
